The present invention relates to modules of semiconductor devices for converting light into electrical energy.
Flexible, lightweight, photoelectric conversion elements have a flexible substrate, e.g., a polymer film, and further include an amorphous silicon layer and electrode layers laminated on the substrate. Such an element can be brought into intimate contact with any desired curved shape. The amorphous silicon layer has a PIN-junction on the substrate. One of the electrode layers is transparent. Such photoelectric conversion elements can be combined into modules.
FIGS. 2a and 2b show the front and rear surfaces, respectively, of a conventional photoelectric conversion module. A plurality (three in the figures) of submodules 21 are connected in series. The submodules are laminated with a surface-protecting film. A frame 22 is attached to the periphery for reinforcement. Electrical connection is via a terminal box 23 mounted on one surface.
In conventional photoelectric conversion modules, photoelectric conversion elements are laminated in a module having predetermined shape. This limits the size of the module. Where large-area coverage is desired as, e.g., on the roof of a building, many modules must be interconnected by lead wires in series and in parallel, or a connecting terminal box must be provided for each module. In the latter case, it is necessary to take out electrically connected portions from the module with conductive tape. The need for such connections lowers the manufacturing efficiency, impedes mass production, slows down installation, and impairs the reliability of power generation unless costly sealing is provided for wiring connections.